


Lessons in Roughhousing

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Butt Plugs, Crack, Multi, Multiamory March, Naked Wrestling, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, ish, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: For the smut prompts, Steve/Darcy/Thor spanking please:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

> Touch o’crack ahead, people. (pun totally intended) But I mean the crack fic kind. Thanks for this prompt, nonny, it was so much fun. Hope this is what you had in mind. ;)

“Boys!” Darcy censured from her computer desk, eyes on her thesis as she worked at making sure the margins were all lined up properly and that Word hadn’t eaten any of her footnote markers. “Can you keep it down, please?”

“Of course, my lady!” Thor called, but he sounded unrepentant and amused.

“Sorry, Darce!” Steve called, a bit more convincingly.

She got three more minutes of silence before she heard a serious of loud bangs and another bout of laughter.

“Seriously?” She asked the air then turned to yell through the office doorway. “Come on, you two. Give me 10 more minutes. Then I’ll be done and you can roughhouse all you want.”

She heard a couple of grunts and then some half muttered apologies, but went quickly back to work, trying to ignore them.

She didn’t get her 10 minutes.

90 seconds later there was a huge crash from the bedroom and a half-pained, half-not-pained groan.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t even get two goddamned minutes of peace and quiet,” she cursed as she shoved her chair back and rushed to see what the damage was.

Apparently, while she was in the other room trying to complete the heretofore most difficult project of her life, saving the universe from the dark elves included, her fellas decided it was a good time to have some kind of contest of strength, male posturing, pissing contest, in the form of naked wrestling.

That was not a metaphor. Well, not totally.

The two of them were on the bedroom floor, arms and legs straining as they tried to get the upper hand. Steve was on Thor’s back, his arm around the god’s neck as he tried to keep one of his arms held immobile next to his ear. In the struggle, one of them had kicked one of the shelves of her bookcase and sent it and it’s contents crashing down on the shelves below.

“What the hell do you think you are doing!?” She hollered, voice going high as she took in the miles and miles of golden skin and flexing muscles.

“Darcy!” Steve grunted in surprised, and relaxed his hold enough that Thor got his arm around the super soldier’s neck and flipped him over onto his back. Half a second later, in a moved too fast for Darcy to even follow the Aesir was straddling Steve’s chest, pinning his shoulders with his knees and poking poor Steve’s surprised face with the tip of his very erect penis.

“I am victorious! You must plead from mercy from my father’s brother, and submit. Also, I think fellatio is a suitable reward for besting you in unarmed combat, do you not?“ Thor roared, his fists shooting up into the air triumphantly.

“Thor!” Darcy roared, even louder.

His blond tresses swung as he turned to grin at her boyishly. “You are just in time to witness me subduing our beloved, my lady. Does it not engorge your loins with passion and blood to see me bring such a mighty warrior to his knees?” He asked. His face was earnest and his eyebrows danced with suggestive intent.

“No, Thor, not when I’m trying to get some work done!”

Well, actually it sort of did, but he didn’t need to know that. She was trying to finish her thing, not get distracted by some of the most beautiful man flesh the universe had to offer engaging in fantasy worthy foreplay in her bedroom while they waited for her to finish so that they could ravish her in celebration of her completion.

Thor’s face fell, and she felt bad for about 2 seconds. Then her eyes moved over to the broken shelf and displaced books and nick knacks.

“And look at this mess! I sure hope you didn’t break anything with all your fooling around,” she chided them.

Thor climbed off of Steve and offered him a hand up. “You are right, of course, my love. We shall clean up the mess from our misadventures at once and submit ourselves to you for whatever punishment you deem worthy.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, looking at his feet as he stood, hands folded demurely in front of his own hard on. “We’re so sorry, doll. We just got carried away. We’ll fix it.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes. “You better. I’m going to go finish and then we’ll discuss your punishment.” They both nodded and she went back to try and do what she’d had planned.

Any and all attempts to focus failed, however.

Her stupid brain kept zipping back to the image of Thor’s cock pressed against the side of Steve’s cheek, red and leaking, and Steve’s expression, both defiant and hungry as he licked his lips while trying to pull his head back.

Son of a bitch.

She was pretty much soaking through her panties from that one image alone, and the soft murmur of their voices, low and familiar creeping through the walls kept reminding her exactly what it was that was waiting for her.

She glared at her computer screen.

Then she put a marker in her place, saved the document, saved the back up document, and shut her computer down. She wasn’t going to get any more work done tonight. Resistance was futile, so she decided to cave and finish it in the morning. It wasn’t like it was due tonight or anything. She just wanted it done.

Just not as much as she wanted to get her hands on her glorious, golden husbands.

She walked softly down the hall considering how best to deal out her vengeance, swift and sure, when she heard a snap and a “Ow!”

“My aim is truer than yours, dear Steven, I’d wager,” she listened as Thor announced in his most hushed voice.

“I’ll take that bet,” she her Steve growl confidently then another twang and snap.

When she peeked around the doorway she beheld quite the sight. Her men sat opposite each other, legs spread as they attempted to see who could shoot the other in the nuts with one of her hair ties the most times. They sat a midst the stacks and piles of detritus from the wreaked shelves, work started, but stopped half done so they could shoot each other in the junk with fabric-wrapped rubber bands.

When she was done having a silent laugh attack in the hallway, both hands pressed tight over her mouth, she schooled her features, put on her angry face and stepped it to give her easily distracted boys the what for.

“Really?!” She demanded, one eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. “I can’t leave you two alone for 5 minutes before you’re acting like children! What am I going to do with you!? You’re both too big to go over my knee, but I think you could both use a good spanking!”

Steve, at least, had the decency to blush and snap his legs closed.

“You wish to strike us upon our backsides?” Thor asked, eyes wide as he considered the idea. “I shall submit. How about you, Steven love?”

Steve blushed harder and nodded.

“Your wisdom and fairness is exceeded only by your beauty and splendid bosom, my sweet Darcy,” Thor declared and turned to bend himself over the side of the bed.

Steven crawled in a subdued manner and presented his ass right next to his husband’s.

Darcy noticed the end of a plug sticking out from between the globes of his perfect rump and her brain fizzed out for a second. No wonder they were so wound up.

Well, she had a job to do. She gathered her wits and marched to the bedside, stepping carefully around their feet.

“I’m very disappointed in you both, you know. I declare you shall receive 20 lashes each and then each of you will give me a tongue lashing. I think cunnilingus is a suitable reward for putting up with you hooligans and your shenanigans, don’t you think?”

“Count with me now,” she instructed sternly and began her assault.

Her first strike landed on Thor’s right cheek, and it was hard enough to crack loudly and leave a bright hand print on the perfect curve of his buttock.

“One,” Thor gasped.

Darcy grinned.

The next two were Steve’s left side and then his right.

“One, two,” Steve moaned and his hips pressed a little tighter to the side of the bed.

Thor got the next 3, one on his left side, then two more on his right in quick succession. After that, she struck at random, changing angle and speed with each spanking. Before the end, she made sure to clip the edge of the plug in Steve’s ass at least once, which had him hissing, “Sssssssssssssseventeen,” into the bedspread.

Both of their asses are a magnificent shade of red and ghosted with the imprint of her fingers and palm. Of course, her hand is also completely numb and red and her whole arm hurts like a bitch, but it was worth it.

She straightened after Thor announced his number twenty and sat up.

“I certainly hope you’ve learned your lesson,” she added, breathing hard and sweating just a bit from the exertion.

“Most excellent punishing, my lady. It was humiliating and painful, as well as arousing.” She though he might be exaggerating on the painful part, even though she hadn’t held back at all, but she was pleased anyway. “We shall have to remember it for the next time you fail to complete your turn at the dishes,” he added with a smirk as he stood and reached out to pull her shirt over her head.

Darcy’s smile fell.

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who thinks Thor didn’t provoke this intentionally can fight me


End file.
